1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to data processing systems and, more particularly, portable data processing systems. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to securing data stored in portable data processing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to recent developments in wireless technology, wireless products such as a wireless-enabled slate, tablet PC, or personal digital assistant (PDA) type device (hereinafter referred to as an “almond”) may be attached to shopping carts to greatly enhance a customer's shopping experience. The almond may store a variety of information, including customer shopping lists, customer credit card numbers, or even a set of consumer preferences that enable the almond to present a list of suggested products that might be of interest to the customer.
The sensitive nature of the information requires that the almond must be protected by some security measures. Therefore, there is a need to implement security measures to protect the confidential information stored in almonds to ensure a secure shopping experience.